An Unexpected Night
by L-Joy
Summary: A sweet romance between Lawrence and Holo on an unexpected night.  Takes place just after the anime series "Spice & Wolf" left off  season 2 .


**An Unexpected Night  
><strong>Author: Lauren Joy

**Chapter 1**

"Are you going to finish that?" Holo asked batting her eyelashes. Lawrence looked down at his plate at a few large pieces of beef and vegetables he hadn't yet touched. He was only picking at it anyway. He had learned to order more than he really wanted because Holo had an appetite no one could satisfy. Where she put it all he had no idea. He did enjoy teasing her a little before giving into her. She almost always got her way.

"I dunno, Come to think of it, this beef looks way to good to just hand over to anyone... I mean it's still really juicy and I watched you thoroughly enjoy yours already." Lawrence said as he stabbed the largest of the pieces with his fork. He lifted it up to his mouth slowly and pretended he was going to take a huge bite out of it. Holo's face contorted and she let out a small whine. All too easy.

"Fine, who says I want any more of that anyway." She said crossing her arms, turning her head and closing her eyes. Her lips formed just a slight little pout. She knew she was a tease but Lawrence would never tell her how much of a tease she really was. She pretty much used any opportunity to make him blush so he had to jump on any opportunity to get her back, even if it was something as simple as his leftover dinner.

"I just don't even know if I can eat it so quickly, I mean, just smell it. You have to savor every moment when eating a fine dinner such as this." He took a nibble and looked up to the ceiling, his forehead creasing. "There's a peppery taste, onion, and garlic... cooked perfectly to just the right temperature."

He saw her ears twitch from under her hood. Holo turned to face him with her eyes narrowing. "Yes, I can recall the flavors I just ate. My only concern is that _yours_ will go to waste. _I_ don't require any more _sus_tenance." She sneered.

"I just don't think I can finish this until I compliment the chef on such a wonderfully tasting meal, seeing as how we don't get many of those on the road." He took a swig from his mug and pushed himself up from the table.

"Then while you're away, I will require you to bring me some more alcohol... you know what I like." Holo said melodically, resting her chin on her hand and peeking at him through her long lashes. She nodded her head down adding a little extra charm to her demand. It was hopeless as always. Lawrence turned away with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I guess many years of experience would make someone very good at getting their way. He walked to the bar top.

"Barkeep, dinner was delicious as usual. If you wouldn't mind passing my respects to the cook and would I be able to have another 2 drafts please?" and then he leaned in close. Hoping that the bar was noisy enough so that a certain person with impeccable hearing couldn't eavesdrop on the next he whispered, "This time can you give me the new ale you told me about this morning?"

"Absolutely Mr. Kraft; I'm sure your lady friend will love this one," said the barkeep.

"Oh, you have no idea..." Lawrence chuckled sarcastically, with his head down. Looking over Lawrence's shoulder the barkeep caught the eye of the beautiful young lady at the table wearing an inquisitive look. He winked and with her flirtatious nature she responded flashing him a dazzling smile. Then taking a sip from the mug already in front of her she winked back at him.

"Actually, Mr. Kraft, why don't you tell that pretty little thing that these two drafts are on the house? I tell you, we don't get a girl with that kind of smile in here very often," said the barkeep almost dreamily as he poured them.

"Well, if I tell her that then you will go out of business. She will clean out your entire bar here if you let her keep drinking for free. I can't have that since you played a major role in the success of my business dealings the past few days." Lawrence responded looking back up at him. "It would be nice to come back here with more cargo and be able to bargain as well as I have been."

"It was no problem Mr. Kraft. I enjoy doing business with you, and I always like to support the merchants who bring our town business too. My, it's going to be quiet around here when you two hit the road." The barkeep said as he set the drafts in front of Lawrence.

"What are you talking about? This bar and inn have always been busy when I've been here. I don't think I've ever seen your place empty," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe not quiet... there will just be less pretty things to look at..." the barkeeps eyes glassed over as he stole another glace at the red-eyed beauty. Lawrence grabbed the drafts and headed back to their table. She was staring at Lawrence's plate of food longingly. He could almost see her thinking about snatching it off his plate when he wasn't looking; but then she would have to admit defeat and he would win.

Almost as if making a royal proclamation, he straightened his composure, lifted his head, closed his eyes and addressed Holo at his table: "Alright my princess, nothing would make me happier than for you to finish the delectable plate across from you."

Holo's eyes lit up and she playfully seized his plate and put in front of her. Lawrence sat down and she turned her head to the side, glancing towards him with slightly seductive eyes. She lifted the fork he had in his hand not only five minutes ago, and lifting it to her mouth she pause to inhale the scent of the delicious beef just as he had done. Of course Lawrence wasn't hungry for food, but she knew this and she was playing with a different hunger. Taking a small bite she sighed, and then popped the whole morsel into her mouth. Her tongue gently glided over her lips collecting any flavor left on them and Lawrence quickly averted his gaze trying to find anything else to fix his eyes on.

Slightly blushing he put his hand up to the back of his head and stammered, "ss ss ssso this is a new draft they just got in at the bar. The bar keep said these two are on the house. He may have suggested that a pretty young lady might have had something to do with his generosity but," he looked around with a goofy grin, "I really just don't know what he was talking about."

"Come now Lawrence, do you not think I am aware of my influence on men such as these?" Holo said almost mockingly, as she finished what was left on the plate practically licking it clean.

"Well, I know how easy it is to get your way but I don't want you abusing your power and putting all my business partners' out-of-business as well." Although he was trying to look stern, he could not hold back the smile on one corner of his mouth.

"Are you suggesting that I _KNEW_ the barkeep would give us free beverages just by returning a simple little innocent wink?" she said as looked over to the barkeep whose eyes were still glassed over. She threw another wink his way. He shook his head out of his daze and continued to wipe down the bar top busily with a wide grin on his face.

"Well I can't say that I'm all that upset. Our bill will be less thanks to that, and I really think you'll like this draft." He pushed the fresh mug over to her. She finished her current mug in one gulp and pulled the next one in front of her. A sweet smell brushed past her nose and her ears twitched again.

"I smell apples... Lawrence, who has apples?" she said with a tone of alert, looking back and forth.

"Oh I think you will agree that this is much better..." He couldn't stop smiling now. He must admit he knew this town was well known for their drafts. This particular draft was flavored with cider which normally they carry at all times. Due to the constant business the bar was receiving they had been out of stock. This morning Lawrence was informed by the barkeep that they had just received a new barrel. Tonight would be a good celebration considering he did so well selling his merchandise this week.

"Smell your drink." He nodded towards it.

A confused look crossed Holo's face. She lifted an eyebrow and then lowered her face towards the mug. She could smell the sweetness of apples and the hint of bitterness in the brew. "OH!" She squeaked. She lifted the mug to her mouth and took a small sip.

"Lawrence, what is this? This is the best alcohol I have ever tasted!" He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I was a little disappointed when we got to town when I found that they were out. But I was patient and I knew that they would be serving it tonight." As he said this she started drinking, small gulps at first and then increasing to large chugs.

"Hold on Holo! Try and enjoy it, it will be all gone so fast if you keep drinking it like that," he said chuckling. Apples and alcohol: If Holo would ask for two items in the whole world it would be these two. He laughed on the road while they were heading to this town when he remembered this particular cider ale. Of course Holo thought he was laughing at her or something she did because he wouldn't tell her. She quickly got over it and resorted to teasing him. Something she has become sort of a professional at doing lately.

She slammed the empty mug down on the table and her eyes popped wide open. "Lawrence, why did you not tell me they had alcohol such as this? I would not have had that other stuff you gave me." She wrinkled her nose and glared at the other mug for _DARING_ to have _ANY_ other drink in it beside this wonderful cider ale.

"Hey now, you were so anxious to eat and drink they practically got "the usual" ready for us when we sat down at the table", he said shaking his head. "Plus, you have been drinking that other draft all week and you've said all along that you liked it!"

"That was before I knew _THIS_ existed! I want more!" She eyed his mug longingly. Lawrence rolled his eyes, "I'll tell the barkeep you said 'Thank You', until then you can have mine." He stood up to get another two mugs. If she keeps this up she will pass out right here in the bar.

Reaching the counter top he said, "The lady says 'Thank You' and I'm going to need 2 more. This is the _LAST_ two ok? Hopefully I'll be able to finish one before she finishes all of hers." He reached for a few silver coins and put them on the counter next to the fresh mugs the barkeep set down.

"Tell that doll I am most obliged!" As he grabbed the coins, Lawrence took the mugs and started walking back to the table.

Holo was almost giddy. Even though her tail was cleverly hidden Lawrence was afraid it would pop out at any moment. He could see her excitement all over her body. "And another!" she exclaimed giggling as she looked at the extra mug in his hands with covetous eyes.

He set her new mug down on the table but didn't lift his hand. Immediately she went to grab it even though the mug she was currently working on wasn't completely finished.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, I don't think so. This one you will take your time with. I would like to enjoy my own with you as well." He said with tone that was all too playful.

"AwwwwwwwE. If you insist. Oh Lawrence we must stay here longer. I had no idea such drinks existed. I shall drink more of this tomorrow." She stated, slightly slurring her words.

"That is if I still have the money to spend by then..." he said sarcastically.

"You are a fine peddler! You have made many profits, and your future is _BRIGHT_! You will have a shop to call your own, and you will be the finest shop owner in every town! ... Or of _any_ town?" Said Holo with her eyes closed, pointing a finger up at the ceiling.

"Heh heh, why thank you my kind travelling companion. Your proclamations are bound to be true. You are the wisest wolf anyone as ever seen! No one's intuition could be better than yours!" He grabbed the hand she still had on the table and kissed the top of it.

"oooOOOoh, You are a essspeciallly _kind_ ssSir!" She said giggling and her cheeks flushed.

Now this was all fun and games. When he first kissed her hand it started out with fun and games too, talking about how they were putting each other under a spell. She was quite taken aback at the time, he almost felt as if he did put a spell on her. She always enjoyed flirting with Lawrence, it was a constant game. He was a very good and honest man so she knew it was all innocent. With everything they had been through she had sensed her feelings deepening however. More and more, she grew attached to him, this boy! Twenty-five years of age? She was Holo the Wise Wolf! He was a very kind and caring male however; traits that many human men do not share. She did notice this very soon after meeting him, and she wanted to travel with him. How she thought about letting her selfish desires take over but of course Lawrence was not someone to just play around with. She most of all wanted to be around him, so she never really wanted to do anything that would make them part ways.

As the conversation became more and more unintelligible the mugs began to empty and Holo's eyes began to droop. "Lawrence... This-is the-best... Do you know? You have-been the kindest person to-me. Not counting that-you did not give me this-drink to begin with..." She closed one eye and peered into her mug with the other as her words started slurring together.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself Holo." He said giving her a handsome smile. That smile of his. She always loved it. There was some innocence but also maturity about it. He was a very genuine person, and he never really tried to hide it. He was just an easy person to be around. Sometimes Holo felt as if she was using him but then she would brush the feeling off with an excuse like, _'I am still paying him back for everything he spends on me'_.

With one last sip Holo threw back her head determined to drink every single last drop of that sweet apple ale. Lawrence watched, knowing she would enjoy it as long as she could... But then she _kept_ tilting back slowly.

"Hey-Oh..." Lawrence quickly jumped out of his seat and caught her before she hit the floor.

In a high wispy voice, "heeeehhh, thank you kind man, you saved... me... I... teh ... heeee...", she put the back of her hand up to her forehead.

"I... think were done here." He said. Normally he would have just helped her stumble up to the room but considering his head was completely clear he decided to pick her up instead. She nuzzled her face into his neck and a wave of heat washed through his body. Physical touch wasn't that common between them. Mostly they had held hands and even that was a little awkward at first. He had kissed her once on one occasion. As part of a money making deal she agreed to be used as collateral in order for him to gain a loan. Long story short his so-called business partner took off with his money but left him only enough to get back Holo. Of course, he had resigned to getting her back anyway. No amount of money would cause him to leave her in that town unsure of when he was coming back. He went to go and get her and that's when he told her he loved her. That was the first time he kissed her. Before, his only care in the world was to make a profit: The day she stowed away in his cart, _THAT_ desire began to change. Now, he never wanted to part from her. He didn't know what they would do when they reached Yoitsu, but he didn't want their journey to end there.

Her arms clasped around him and she sighed softly into his neck. The scent of her hair was so beautiful, almost flowery. He had once had to rub a cloth with her fur all over his body to get her scent on him. That way she could find him in the city just in case something happened. He acted like it was a silly thing to do but in reality he rather enjoyed having her scent on him. He walked out the door and back into the inn. The innkeeper, seeing her in Lawrence's arms decided to be as quiet as he could.

"I see you've had another late night?" the innkeeper said with a tired smile.

"Yeah, more or less of a celebration I guess." Lawrence smirked.

"She looks like she needs a good night's rest. Goodnight, then." The inn-keeper walked to the front door to lock it for the night.

"Thank you", whispered Lawrence as he walked up the stairs and up to their room. It was tough handling the key in the door and trying not to move Holo around too much in his arms. Usually she would just lean up against the door or slide down the wall to sit on the floor. It was quite amusing at times, and sometimes he even would take longer just to see what she did. He opened the door and set her down on one of the two beds in the room. As per custom, he took off her hood, jacket, belt and boots and laid her down in the bed. He has seen her naked human form but he would never disgrace her body even when she was completely unaware. He always left her clothes on and made sure she was comfortable.

"mmmmm..." Holo moaned as she snuggled into the sheets. He pulled up the covers over her. She started shivering.

"sssssuh... ssooo cc ccoolld." She said, and he looked around for another blanket. The inn hadn't stocked extra blankets yet even with winter fast approaching. He walked over to the window and closed it cutting off the cool night air from entering the room.

As he took off his own shoes and jacket he looked over at her. She was awake and looking at him with glossy eyes, her teeth chattering.

"Lawr, ence, Im... cold..." she said in a soft voice. He always slept in his own bed but he didn't want her to be cold.

"Alright, fine. But no funny business," he said in a low voice.

"Funny, heee heee, ... business... " she said in a soft drunken stupor. She was really cute when she was drunk. It was nice to indulge while they were in town. Good alcohol and food were few and far between on the road. He climbed into her bed, which was small, but her petite figure didn't take up much space so it really didn't feel too small. She snuggled up to him and stopped shivering.

"mmmmm..." she nuzzled into his side wrapping one arm around his chest. He didn't want to get too comfortable or let their bodies get too close. This was not a good idea considering their feelings toward each other. He could smell her wonderful scent again. 'It's ok' saying to himself, 'I not going to do anything. I'm just keeping her warm, that's all.'

"Good night, Holo," he whispered as he listened to her quiet breathing. He better get to sleep soon otherwise she will start snoring. A smile formed at the corner of his mouth. She never believed him when he told her she snored. It was endearing though. She's been alone for so long. No wonder she enjoyed being in his company. He enjoyed her company too. Recalling all of their adventures so far he drifted off to sleep next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Warmth. Holo would feel it against her body. She had fallen asleep on Lawrence's lap or next to him in the cart on many occasions. He was always so soft and her body just seemed to fit perfectly next to his. Opening her eyes she realized she was in a bed. "Whaa?" she whispered softly. Lawrence never slept in her bed. _Oh no, what have I done? _ She thought. The affects of the alcohol, that delicious apple ale she had drunk, had escaped her body in her sleep. Her arm was resting across his chest. The moonlight seeped into the room from the cracks in the window. Judging by the angle of the moon she must have been resting for a couple of hours. She looked up and saw his peaceful handsome face deep in sleep. He looked so content. _Oh please tell me I did not do anything stupid. _If they were going to have a first time she wanted to be able to experience everything without dulled senses. She knew he loved her, he had said it, and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same. She lifted her arm and felt her body; '_Thank goodness my clothes are on. That has to mean nothing happened last night_'.

She never really considered having a relationship with a human man before. When she did though, she was told by Dian Rubens that it has the potential to be an unwise decision. Dian was also a god form who had fallen in love with a travelling priest. As the years passed however he noticed that her body didn't age. Assuming it was some kind of witchcraft he left her. It wouldn't be that way with Lawrence though. He knew she had lived many lifetimes of men and that her body didn't age. He wouldn't leave her because of that. She knew inevitably though that even if they were together that someday he would pass away. He would leave this life and she would be left behind. Dreams of this haunted her at night. How could she cope with that? She would see him pass away just as she had seen many humans born, grow, and die before her eyes. Relationships were always fleeting and always left her empty. For that reason alone she decided it wasn't a good idea to be with anyone, sparing herself from getting too attached.

"_I was jealous when I saw you two..."_ A voice came into her head. Eve had said this about them. Eve was the merchant who got them into a fix. She was the partner who suggested selling Holo as collateral for money to make a tremendous profit, and then come back and buy her back having plenty of extra profits to spare. Before Eve and Lawrence were about to depart on their journey though Eve had stolen his money. She did however leave him what was needed to buy back Holo. In a way Holo was grateful. If Lawrence had obtained the money from the deal he would want to buy a shop and settle down. Their journey together would be over. She had feared this from the beginning. In a way, she never actually wanted to reach Yoitsu. What would happen when they did?

'_I want to enjoy this for the short time we are here,' _she had told herself then. Things would change between them however. She also had a desire for things between them to stay the same.

Lawrence rustled in his sleep; a few strands of hair covered his closed eye lids. _'What if this moment was all I had left?'._ Her hands started roaming around his chest. How wonderful his muscles felt beneath his shirt. He stirred and lifted a hand to rest on hers. She looked up to his face again and his eyes were open slightly.

"Well, hello, you're awake?" he whispered with a smile. She pushed herself up and scooted her body to meet him face to face.

He suddenly felt the urge to backtrack and explain why he was in her bed, "Oh, I'm sorry. You were cold, trust me I didn't mean anything buy it. I can move back to the other bed now." Before he could move, Holo put her hand around the nape of his neck and gently kissed his soft lips.

'_Is this a dream? I knew it wasn't a good idea to sleep next to her.'_ He thought, flush tingling to the surface of his cheeks. Surprised he blinked and met her deep crimson eyes with the cool gray blue of his.

"Lawrence..." She looked torn; however he really didn't want that kiss to end. She was so beautiful and whatever she saw in him she must like. He pulled her closer wrapping her in his arms and kissed her coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. A fire started burning inside his body when he sensed no apprehension from her with his advance.

He could feel her sharp teeth as their tongues danced together. There was a wild side to her, whereas he was more on the tame side. Maybe that is why he liked her so much. She was something he never could be. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she pulled it farther up his chest. She broke his kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. She wore a necklace that had a pouch containing wheat. The wheat allowed her to travel safely along the countryside. He carried some on his person at all times as well; she said it would keep her safe. He carefully lifted it over her head and set it beside them not wanting it to be very far. He also set to work on her shirt starting from her hips. Following her small form, her shirt bunched on the tops of his hands, he pulled it over her head and glanced at her perfect chest. She bent back down and kissed him again as his hands continued to wander. It was true he had seen her figure on more than one occasion. She was definitely aware of her body and absolutely unashamed of it. He had never touched her though. Always respectful he would never indulge without permission. His hands yearned to caress every curve, unsatisfied until they did.

Her skin felt as if it was smoldering. Every place he touched burned and every place he didn't touch, wanted him to. She tangled her fingers in his thick hair kissing him furiously. This feeling was so close to what she felt as if she was in danger, about to fight for her life. A growl escaped her throat and she sat up flinging the covers off them. She reached down and practically ripped off his pants. His body was well formed. Not like the men she had seen so often plowing the fields. Their bodies tended to be over tanned and they usually desired to beef up their muscles. Lawrence had what muscle was necessary, he was strong but he didn't feel the need to overcompensate.

She stood up on the bed over him to pull down the rest of her clothes revealing her bare flesh. He sat up and reached for her hand gently pulling her back down to him. He turned her over and brushed her hair out of her face. Cupping one hand around her jaw line, he whispered to her, "I love you Holo."

"Be gentle Kraft Lawrence", a line she used on him many times in a teasing fashion. Usually it sent his mind into many impure thoughts causing the blush to rise in his cheeks. This time he could act on it. Their bodies began tangling. His legs coaxed hers open and he slipped himself inside of her. He had never been with a woman before, and it didn't matter to him now if Holo had been with another man. She was with him here.

Shockwaves of electricity flowed throughout their bodies. It was as if all the nerves in their bodies were firing off at once. With every motion he wanted more. Trying to hold back he kept thinking _'Gentle…'_ His hands roamed all over the surface of her skin. It was so silky and smooth; there wasn't a flaw on her body. She seemed to react to everything he did, so he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong. Her breathing became heavier and he realized, _'She is a wolf, a Goddess, do I really have to be completely gentle?' _Thrusting harder and deeper he felt the waves of ecstasy reaching their pinnacle.

Her body seemed to move without her even asking it to. Before, she would never let anyone take control of her like this. Of course this is what she believed before she met Lawrence. He was the type of man who could handle her. She almost wanted him to take control of her, she wanted him to lead her and guide her path. All of her fears about becoming attached to a human were gone. She didn't need a protector, she needed a companion. One by one her doubts about their relationship vanished. It was almost silly to have had them in the first place. This was as it should be; this is what she felt like her whole life was leading to. She didn't particularly enjoy being in human form but now she never wanted to leave it. Lawrence had always catered to her every need, and most of the time, her every _want_ as well. How could he be so selfless? _'I wish to make him happy too', _she thought.

She wrapped her arms around him even tighter, her cheek catching slightly on the coarse whiskers of his five o'clock shadow. The tips of her lips brushed the lobe of his ear as she whispered breathlessly, "I... love you..."

In a synchronized fashion their bodies erupted, passion flowing through every cell of their flesh. He held onto her, never desiring to let her go. She buried her face into his neck feeling as though she was holding onto her precious lifeline, all but slipping out of her grasp. It was similar to the feeling when she transformed into a wolf. Her mouth opened and she bit down hard onto the crease where his neck and shoulder met.

The energy subsided as their breathing slowed. Subtle aftershocks rippled through their bodies at the sudden decrease of intensity. Her teeth released their grasp on his shoulder and he collapsed next to her lying on his side. A small smear of blood hung on the corner of her mouth.

"Ow, that kind of hurt." He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself" she said with an innocent smile.

His eyebrows raised in concern. She followed his gaze to the small pouch that she wore around her neck. She knew what he was thinking. The only times she could transform into her wolf form were after she had eaten wheat, or drank a small amount of blood. "It's nothing to worry about. This is not enough to make me transform and you will heal relatively quickly as my teeth are very sharp." She gave him a fierce smile and the concern left his face.

"I was not intending to hurt you either." She gently pressed the spot which her teeth had latched on to him with the tips of her fingers. It wasn't deep, and the mark was lighter than she expected.

He combed his fingers through her auburn hair. With one eyebrow raised he said, "That's good to know, however, you are pretty dangerous. I'm not going to have to worry about teeth marks all over me am I?" through a side smile.

"I will leave that to you to find out", she giggled.

He embraced her pressing his body as close to hers as was physically possible. As long as he was living he never allow her to feel alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

I've said it before; I fall in love with characters easily. The more developed they are the more attached I get. I was skeptical of "Spice & Wolf" originally but every time I saw something about it I just had to know more. I knew that 2 seasons of the anime were complete and all of the light novel series were completed in Japanese. Will they ever finish animating Spice & Wolf or will we only be left with the two seasons? Come ON! I need to sleep at night! I stayed up watching the entire series and just fell in love fully knowing I may never know the end to this story. I know... I did this to myself... To my dismay; they have only translated in English 4 novels (the 5th coming in December 2011) out of 17! From what it looks like they will only be releasing 2 novels a year... UUUUGGGHHHH. I should learn Japanese in that time and read them myself! Crying out loud. I came to the same crossroads with the "Full Metal Panic!" series which I ended up scouring the internet for the light novels and with a friend's help found fan translated (very rough) copies. Oh fans, I adore you for breaking copyrights to translate for us (serves Tokyo-Pop right for going under without finishing them). I did the same with "Spice & Wolf" but it seems as though I must be patient and buy each novel as they are released. Either way, they writers of the anime at least gave their loyal audience a short Lawrence and Holo kiss (THANK YOU WRITERS!) which most animes don't have the decency to give us (pure evil). Knowing that the story will go on, my little rendition may not fit into the original writer's (Isuna Hasekura) plans. When I get a hold of the rest of the series I may come back and play with some options for you all.

This is the second short story I have written and I tried to keep the characters as true to themselves from what I know of them (understandably they could be seen a little differently in your minds). My imagination gets a little too carried away I'm afraid but hopefully you enjoyed my little fantasy. I've only just started dabbling in writing so please give me your feedback. I started with romance because it's the easiest for me to find something to write about and the characters were already there to play with. I didn't really feel like separating this into 2 chapters when I posted it (I'm a little lazy...). I have also said this before; given the nature of the content you may only guess that I wouldn't be sharing this with even the closest of my friends or family. You will be the ones who tell me like it is. Don't hold back (though please be "gentle", tee hee, I couldn't resist).

- Lauren


End file.
